


Whatever It Takes

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: As Veronica tries to fix her marriage is Drake willing to let her go this time? Would fighting for her even matter?





	Whatever It Takes

Drake felt like he lost her all over again when he watched her walk away with Liam. But she never was his, not really. Except now fate had given him a second chance, she could be carrying HIS child, he wouldn’t give up so easily this time. He knew he needed to prove that he was the man she wanted, loved. He was determined to show her that he was the one she was meant to be with. He refused to let her slip through his fingers again, not this time, not when there was a chance—a real chance of them being a family.   
He knew she still had feelings for him, why else would she have asked Liam for a fling mere days before their wedding? Why else would she choose him? ‘We’re giving into temptation. I’m still marrying Liam, but I want you one last time.’ ‘I’ve thought a lot about our time together, and given the opportunity…you were the only choice.’ ‘I could hardly stop thinking about it since the last time… Remembering how you made me feel… The passion and fire between us…’ Veronica’s words echoed in his head, fueling him to fight for her. Her words gave him hope, he knew that they could be something more, be a family. As long as there was the slightest chance that he could make her his he would do whatever he had to to make her his.  
Maybe if he had told her sooner how he felt she would be his. Maybe if he had fought harder he wouldn’t be in the place he was now. He wouldn’t let his chance with her slip through his fingers so easily this time. They could be together, he knew they could, they could be a family, he just needed to prove it to her.   
Drake knew he need to talk to her, show her that he was where she belonged, show her that he could make her happy. He knew that this time he needed to fight, for her, their child, their future. He would prove that she had made the wrong choice. She knows she made the wrong choice, why else would she have sex with me just before she was married? I just need to remind her.   
Drake tried to talk to Veronica, but she was avoiding him again. Liam must be trying to keep her from me. He started sending her notes, begging her to meet him, fight for him, for them. The notes went unanswered leaving Drake feeling more frustrated than ever. She must not be getting the notes, Liam must be intercepting them. He was so sure if he just spoke to her that he could make her see she belonged with him and not Liam.   
With her not answering his notes and avoiding places he used to be able to find her he worked harder to find her. He would do whatever it took to make her see that she’d be happier with him. He spent days trying to find her, he just needed to speak to her without Liam. Liam is the problem.   
Drake finally found Veronica in the stables talking to her horse, Beauty. He was about to go speak to her when she spoke.  
“Beauty, what am I going to do? Look what a mess I made of my life.” Veronica said sadly as she stroked Beauty’s nose.   
She still wants me.   
The horse snorted in response, rubbing her nose into Veronica’s hand. Veronica shook her head, I need to find a way out of this mess, a way to fix things with Liam. I can’t lose him because of this.   
“Mind if I join you?” Drake asked.  
Veronica jumped as he pulled her from her thoughts, she thought she was alone. Should have known he would find me. She turned facing Drake, his face full of hope—hope of a future that couldn’t happen. She directed her attention back to Beauty, trying to clear her head.  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” Drake said as he stepped closer to her.  
“Mmmhmm.” She replied nodding her head, hoping he would take the hint and walk away and leave her to beat herself up in peace.  
“Where have you been?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to get her to tell him Liam was keeping them apart.  
“Around.” She answered simply, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, praying he would just let her be.  
“Come on talk to me Jones.” Drake persisted. Why is she being so short with me?   
Veronica sighed as she turned to face him, “you need to stop sending me those notes.” She stated.  
“Why is it upsetting Liam? Is he afraid you’ll realize you made a mistake and I’ll steal you away?” Drake asked stepping closer to her.  
“They are upsetting Liam, they are upsetting both of us.” She responded taking a step back.  
“I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Drake stated, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to choose him.   
“Drake, I was never yours to lose. We made a mistake, I made a mistake.” Veronica replied, her tone remaining even.   
Her words stung, they felt like a slap in the face and a punch to the gut all in one, he knew she had feelings, the baby could be his—why was she suddenly acting like nothing happened?   
“You can’t mean that. We weren’t a mistake, what you told me—”  
“It was a mistake—all of it, I shouldn’t have hurt Liam like that.” She said cutting him off.  
Drake’s heart plummeted to his stomach at her words, “no, the baby, it could be mine. We should be a family.” He pleaded.  
Veronica sighed loudly as she turned to face Drake, “it might be yours, but Liam is the one I want a family with.” She stated, her voice harsher than she intended. She needed him to see there was no chance she had made her choice—it made no difference who the father was she wanted a family, a future with Liam, didn’t she? 


End file.
